Muddy Rugby
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: Jack starts a Rugby game and manages to wrangle the Burgess kids and eventually Bunny into it. When the kids return home when the Spring weather gets too rainy Jack and Bunny take the game to the Warren where things escalate quickly.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, etc...

Once again this was another request by Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac. Specifically for mud, Rugby, Jack and Bunny, mud, mud and more mud...She Oked it too so I'm postin' it here and over on AO3 too!

**one-shot **and **M/M** interactions below = **smut**.

Enjoy?

* * *

The rugby game had started at ten that morning when there was still a glimmer of sunlight in the Spring sky and the clouds only threatened to cause rain on an offhand chance. Jack, ever able to coax Bunny into things, had managed to wrangle the rabbit into the game as well. It had been fun, at least until Jack realized that Bunny was aiming specifically for him every time with a glint of humor to his green eyes. It was just a good thing that Jack was nimble on his feet and able to fly on gusts of wind, else he'd have been a heck of a lot dirtier than he already was. Bunny, on the other hand, was covered head to toe in mud and didn't even have his original fur color anymore. Bunny appeared to be having _too _much fun rolling around in the mud. Then the clouds rolled in followed shortly after by pouring rain, which Jack just turned into _more_ fun.

It _was_ a fun game of rugby in the middle of a heavy rain with lots and lots of mud. That was the nice thing about Springtime, the showers of rain were great for playing in and this particular rainfall had just so happened to show up at the right time, turning the fun rugby game into a mother's worst nightmare. At first all the kids had been there for the game, until the rainfall got too heavy and the mud got too thick followed by the kid's parents calling them in under the 'you'll catch a cold' belief. Jack and Bunny, though, weren't through with the game - and it didn't help much that Jack kept mocking Bunny from a standing position as he always ended up face first in the mud.

Not that he complained. He _liked_ the mud, liked rolling around in it and liked the feel of it under his paws – what he didn't like was the annoying Frostbite grinning down at him with that shit eatin' smirk of his and looking cocky and sure as ever—not to mention he was _clean_. He'd have to put a stop to that and remind the Frostbite just _who_ was boss, while getting the larrikin rightly dirty as well.

"Lookit you! You can't even keep your giant feet under yourself! Bunny, its just mud! As someone who does most of his job in the Spring I'd expect _you_ to be halfway decent at keeping your giant feet under yourself!" Jack mocked, legs spread, toes curling into the mud below them and the rugby ball tucked against his side while his other hand sat at his hip – all the while wearing that smug smile of his.

Bunny glared up at Jack briefly before he pushed himself up from the mud, giving a full body shake and laughing when the mud splattered from his fur all over Jack's still somewhat clean hoodie. He chuckled towards Jack who gave him a withering look before his blue eyes widened when he realized Bunny had his feet under him again. Bunny lurched forward to try to catch Jack round his waist and tackle him to the mud laden ground, only for the flitting being to shoot up from his spot and hover on a gust of wind above Bunny who, once again, was in a mud puddle…not that he was complaining. He scooped up a pawful of the mud and tossed it towards Jack who dodged it with a quick duck followed by a smirk.

"C'mon Kangaroo!" Jack teased from above, landing lightly on his toes next to Bunny. "Geez you throw like a girl! Also what kind of Spring spirit are you if you can't even do things in your own element?"

"Oh belt up, Frost." Bunny growled out, pushing up from the ground and shaking again - this time purposefully aiming it towards Jack who sputtered with the onslaught of mud as it smacked into him. "Yer not dirty enough as it is anyways. C'mere ya bloody galah, Ah'll get yer ass muddy."

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and summoned up a tunnel under Jack when his feet hit the ground, hearing Jack's surprised yelp followed by his grunt as he hit the bottom of the tunnel. Bunny jumped in after him, tackling him to the ground in the darkness of the tunnel and making sure to roll him around in the mud that quickly gathered within the tunnel as rain pelted down on them through the still open entrance.

Jack squirmed and writhed below Bunny, laughing and near tears from the amount of fun it was to roll around in the mud and have Bunny's paws smearing the stuff all over his hair and face, chuckling the entire time. He then felt the rugby ball being tugged from his grip, thinking that Bunny was removing it for another reason entirely before he felt Bunny's form lift off him and he felt the rugby ball tugged completely from his grip. He shot into a sitting position, eyes going wide in surprise when he watched as Bunny took off down his tunnel with the ball in tow – his cotton tail bouncing as he ran on three legs through the tunnel towards the innards of the Warren.

"C'mon Frost! Keep up!" Bunny shouted after him, laughing as he burst out into the Warren - raining here as well - and darting through the mud of his realm, even taking it as far as purposefully dipping his right shoulder and rolling into the mud to lather himself up in it more when he'd felt his right hind leg slip and had decided to roll with it.

"'Roo!" Jack shouted, taking to the air and bomb diving towards Bunny, landing on his form and yelping in surprise when the rugby ball was tossed aside and Bunny's strong arms wrapped around his waist again and he was wrestled to the ground playfully.

Bunny immediately set away to nipping at Jack's throat, tugging at his now drenched in water and mud hoodie and running those manual roughened paws under that piece of cloth. Jack sucked in a sharp breath as he felt those paws run across his sunken in stomach and over his ribs, arching when bunny's thumb pads stroked enticingly across his nipples. It brought a furious flush to Jack's cheeks and he caught on to what this was turning to in a _quick_ hurry.

"Get out from under me and get the ball." Bunny dared on a growl, his chest pressing against Jack's and making it vibrate through him before he nudged Jack's jaw with his nose and laughed. "Ah _dare_ ya ta try."

Jack grinned, a familiar game popping into his head as he began to wrestle himself out from under the giant, mud slicked, fur ball and feeling fleeting gropes, strokes and nips the entire time that had his insides flaring with a heat and blood slowly pooling downward. He found that he had some leeway when it came to slipping his limbs free and he was onto his feet in no time – especially after yanking on Bunny's sensitive ears and distracting him with scratches under his chin.

Bunny struggled to keep a hold of him with the slick mud acting as a lubricant and Jack's ever incessant ministrations that were both distracting _and _loving. Eventually it got to the point where Jack's left foot was still being held by Bunny's laughing form as he reached for the rugby ball. He was but a centimeter away from grabbing the ball when he squawked in surprise as Bunny tugged his leg out from under him and yanked him back, persisting in another friendly wrestling match soon as Bunny's form got on top of him again where Jack once again had to use the mud to his advantage—and he felt a certain _thing_ poking at his thigh.

They sat there for ten minutes wrestling like a couple of kids in the mud, neither caring for the fact that it was pouring rain, they were soaked from head to toe and both were covered in mud – soaked in the thick sludge. Jack once again wrestled himself out from under Bunny, somehow ending up on top and looping an arm around his neck to keep himself on Bunny's back. He chuckled happily as Bunny bucked below him, giving sharp shakes and bounding away from the rugby ball in order to try to get Jack off, tossing his head and whacking Jack in the face with his mud soaked ears. Jack yelped again when Bunny flipped and rolled, pinning him to the ground with a growl that spoke of victory. Jack chuckled, nearly out of breath and surprised when he felt Bunny's nose nudge against his gently—signaling that playtime was over and _fun_times was about to begin.

Their game was taking a heady turn, and neither was going to refute it.

Jack reacted accordingly to that loving nudge, that silent plea for Jack to allow Bunny to continue on, rubbing his nose along Bunny's as well before the alien rabbit chinned him – as little good as that would do considering they were soaked and covered in mud – before Bunny scooped his lower half up and set away to undoing his pants, ever insistent mutterings streaming from his mouth that were along the lines of Jack just removing his clothes every time he set foot in the Warren.

"Why would I take my clothes off when I get into _your_ Warren?" Jack asked, grappling for the paw that was yanking on his belt with a snigger.

"Because every time ya come in 'ere ya get screwed inta the ground." Bunny replied, halting his movements for a moment to send him a lewd grin. "And yer welcome fer that."

Jack scoffed, gasping in a sharp breath when Bunny cupped him through his pants and made him writhe. Bunny chuckled again; making quick work of tugging Jack's pants off followed by Jack removing his own hoodie—his chest covered with trails of mud that Bunny's paws had made previously, even if they were a little runny. He sighed in pleasure as Bunny let him fall back onto the ground, setting away to nudging his skin with his nose, nipping and licking even though he was covered in mud, and gasping as Bunny's roughened paw pads ran enticing paths along his chest followed by that ever pressing pressure of the claws that adorned his digits. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Bunny trail those claws down his chest, leaving behind red welts in the process and making Jack shudder.

Bunny grinned up to him, trailing downward and expected Bunny to set away to getting him prepped and ready, surprised when Bunny slapped more mud onto his surprisingly clean frame and watching as Bunny drew flowers onto his stomach. Jack frowned down at him, rolling his eyes and yelping when Bunny gripped his hip with his sharp claws and pulled his lower half flush against his thighs.

Jack sucked in a anticipation filled breath and arched forward soon as Bunny leaned forward and nipped lightly at the juncture of his throat and shoulder. He arched up when Bunny bit down on it before Bunny trailed back downwards, flipping Jack onto all fours and hiking his ass into the air. He gasped when he felt Bunny's tongue hedge him, shuddering that the warmth of that sinful muscle and digging his blunt nails into the mud before he got an ingenious idea. He grabbed a clump of mud into his palm as Bunny lathered him up with saliva and chucked it backwards over his shoulder—sniggering when Bunny's ministrations halted before he heard a growl and saw Bunny's form dip to the right followed by him slapping mud onto Jack's rear with a solid 'thwack'.

Bunny felt Jack lurch forward with that slap, a sharp gasp escaping those porcelain lips followed by a shudder of ecstasy. Bunny smirked, leaning back forward and finishing up his original goal: loosening Jack up.

It didn't take too much longer after that before he was standing up onto his hind feet and mounting Jack, running his left paw along Jack's spine and watching that purple blush rise from his collar upwards. He leaned over Jack, clasping his front left paw over Jack's hand as he guided himself into Jack, slowly pushing in and hearing Jack attempting to muffle his sounds of pain. Bunny shuddered when he was fully encased in Jack, trailing the claws of the paw he'd used to guide himself into Jack with up along his muddied back. He saw the grooves and realized just how much of a turn on it was to see Jack's milky white skin underneath that hedging of mud. He shuddered at the image, withdrawing from Jack and thrusting back in quickly after—accompanied by the high whine of pain mixing with pleasure from Jack below him.

Jack bit his lower lip, feeling the pain of the entrance and trying his damndest not to scream that pain, so he'd turned to biting his lip and digging his digits into the mud. He huffed when Bunny thrust in again, shuddering as the pain became to subside and pleasure slowly began to mount, building with each thrust that Bunny lanced him with. He choked on the cries that dared to escape his throat as he felt Bunny's rock hard, hot, member thrusting into him with care and searching adamantly for his prostate. Jack's back arched sharply and he shouted out a cry when Bunny hit his prostate, followed quickly by Bunny growling his approval and Bunny's right paw finding its way to Jack's mouth.

Bunny felt Jack suck his mud covered digits into his mouth, his lips quirking at the oddity of a _Human_ doing something like as he huffed in sharp panting breaths, thrusting into Jack's room temperature form and feeling his walls clenching him enticingly with each thrust. Bunny sucked in a sharp breath when he hit Jack's prostate again, leaning forward and snapping his jaws over the right side of Jack's form again and locking on—prepping for the onslaught he was about to put Jack, the glutton for rough sex with him, through.

Jack felt Bunny's pace pick up soon as those jaws locked onto his shoulder and he hummed, whined, and shouted out his cries with each thrust. They gradually picked up in their speed to the point where Jack felt as if Bunny was a blur of movement behind him, slamming into his prostate in such a way that Jack was arching with each impact—sucking in sharp breaths of air and vocalizing each sensation before the building pleasure in his abdomen became too much and he stiffened as his orgasm hit him. He went lax, Bunny's pawed digits slipping from his mouth as he slumped forward and moaned headily as Bunny continued his onslaught in a search for his own release.

He was close, another few minutes and he'd be reaching his orgasm shortly after Jack's. He plowed into Jack, hefting him onto his hands and knees again. He felt Jack clench around him again, followed by a heady groan from Jack below him. His abdomen tightened, his breathing panting out in sharp breaths through his nose before he felt one final clenching of Jack around him followed by Jack arching below him. He roared against Jack's shoulder as his orgasm hit him. His entire frame tensed up briefly before it relaxed and he slumped forward, barely catching himself before he crushed Jack below him. Jack laughed airily below him.

"Who won the game?" Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder and breathing heavily. "I don't even remember."

Bunny smirked cockily towards Jack. "Well considerin' that ya don't have the rugby ball, Ah'd say _Ah_ won the bloody game—in more ways than one."

With that Bunny scooped up another clump of mud and slapped it onto Jack's head, growling his pleasure of seeing Jack's hair sporting mud and claiming his dirty lips one final time before he hefted Jack into his arms and admitted that _maybe_ it was time to get cleaned up and have a proper bath.

* * *

So once again, Happy Thanksgiving peoples! I'm writing Flowers still, Intricate Kingdoms is being hacked away at and Jimbob and I are co-writing a story!


End file.
